Some Nights
by CookieSpazz
Summary: Based off FUN.'s song Some Nights Intro. Tony sits in his lab thinking about his life late a night when Pepper comes to rescue him from his thoughts. T rating to be safe.


_A/N This is my first fanfiction... EVER. But this came to me while I was listening the CD FUN. Some Nights, their first song being called Some Nights Intro. I have no idea if this story is good, bad, awful... yeah... So reviews would be lovely and I have no idea if I will ever write fanfiction again! I just thought I would give it a shot! So here goes nothing!_

* * *

_There are some nights I hold  
to every note I ever wrote._

Sitting in the middle of his workshop, Tony looked around him. Laid out, surrounding him were papers and blueprints of everything that he ever created; from robots, weapons including every one of his Iron Man suits. As he looked upon his creations, he thought of his past. Past mistakes, past lovers, past battles, past enemies. Thinking about how he would change things if only he knew.

His workshop was quiet for once, no music blaring, and no sounds of his bots moving or things being worked on. Just himself being left to his own thoughts, even JARVIS was being quiet. Tony glanced at the clock. 2:34, just an hour and a half ago he was lying in bed with Pepper; the love of his life. But after fruitlessly trying to fall asleep, he went down to the workshop to try and settle his wandering mind.

Sighing, Tony stood up and moved to sit in front of his computer.

_Some nights, I say fuck it all  
stare at the calendar  
Waiting for catastrophes,  
Imagine when they scare me_

Starting up his computer, Tony looked at his To Do list. Everything on his list was categorized by most important to least, then under either Stark Industries, Iron Man or the Avengers. Thinking about their first battle together as a team, Tony looked at his calendar.

"One year… One year next week, since I almost died." Tony whispered.

Tony didn't know why but death scared him. Maybe it had something to do with the unknown; that no one knows for certain what happens after death.

Maybe, Tony thought, that's why going into battle scares me a little… Not because of the bad guys, because I am afraid of death! STOP THIS! You're Tony Stark for Christ's sake! Stop thinking that way!

_Into changing whatever  
It is I am changing into...  
and you have every right to be scared._

Tony suddenly heard the door to his workshop open.

"Tony?" Oh good, Tony thought, it's only Pepper. I don't think I could face anyone else right now… Especially Bruce. "What are you doing up this early?"

"Ah, working," Tony said as he twirled around in his chair to look at her. Seeing the sleepy look on Pepper's face made Tony feel guilty all the sudden. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Pepper crossed her arms, "And what are you working on that is so important that you had to start it at 3 in the morning?"

"Actually it's 2:52 in the morning to be exact." After seeing the look on Pepper's face to that remark, Tony glanced at the papers that littered his floor. "I was just working on… You know… Stuff…" He finished lamely.

"Tony, what's wrong?"

Looking at the pure concern on Pepper's face he thought, It's now or never!

"I'm scared."

_'Cause there are some nights I hold you close,  
pushing you to hold me  
Oh, begging you to lock me up  
never let me see the world_

Pepper walked over to Tony, sat on his lap and gave him a big hug.

"Oh Tony, it's alright to be scared! You may be Iron Man but you are also human. Everyone is scared of something."

Tony hugged Pepper tighter burying his head in the crook of her neck.

"It scares me thinking about losing you, there are times I get scared when I think about Afghanistan or when I think about New York. I get scared when I think about death and all that I would leave behind, all that I would leave you behind with." Tony mumbled.

Stroking the back of his head, Pepper tried to sooth him, "It scares me thinking about losing you too! But we have to enjoy here and now, not think about what might have been. Tony, I love you, if all else fails just think of that."

"I love you too Pep." Pushing away a little to see her face, Tony said, "God I wish that we could stay down here forever, never have to leave, just the two of us."

Smiling Pepper said, "Well someone has to run your company and someone else has to save the world from its own stupidity from time to time."

_Some nights I live in horror of the people on the radio,  
tea parties and twitter.. I've never been so bitter._

A dark shadow crossed over Tony's face, "There are times that I wonder if it's worth it saving the world. I mean look at the world! All the next generation is going to be able to do is check Facebook or Twitter and try to be the next biggest thing on the radio!"

Gently pushing Pepper off his lap, Tony started to pace around the room.

_And you  
Why you wanna stay_

"Tony…" Pepper began only to be interrupted.

"And you! How can you love someone like me? After all that I put you through, I'm no better than the world other than I built a metal suit to be able to dress up and play hero!"

Pepper watched silently as Tony kept pacing around, waving his hands while he vented all that was on his mind.

_Oh my god  
Have you listened to me lately?  
Lately I've been going crazy (so crazy)_

"I mean have you listened to me lately? I haven't been making any sense! I'm the world's biggest hypocrite! First I built weapons only to say that I would stop building them and then created the Iron Man suit! The biggest weapon of them all! I go around saving the world and saying how great the world is only to be completely diss the world right now in front of you! This is so crazy… _I_ am crazy!"

_and you  
Why you want to stay  
Oh my god  
Have you listened to me lately?  
Lately, I've been fucking crazy._

Tony stopped pacing to look at Pepper.

"And you… You, the love of my life stand right before my eyes, silent as rant and rave about myself and the world. I must be crazy… I mean anyone listening to what I just said can see how fucking crazy I am. I wouldn't blame anyone from wanting to stay away from me…"

And with that he sat back down in his chair and put his head in his hands.

_There are some nights I wait  
for someone to save us  
But I never look inward,  
try not to look upward._

Pepper crouched down in front of Tony and pulled his hands way from his hanging head to hold them.

"We may get into arguments sometimes like most couples, but never once did I think you crazy, even when I first saw you trying to take off the Iron Man suit," she said with a grin, "Tony I love you for who you are, exactly the way you are. Nothing will ever change that!"

Tony looked at Pepper, his face melting with every word she said and leaned forward to kiss her a soft, loving kiss.

"You know," Tony said after they were done kissing, "Some nights I would come down here hoping someone would save me, that some kind of hero would help me out of my misery."

_Some nights, I pray  
that a sign is gonna come to me,  
But usually,  
I'm just trying to get some sleep._

Looking deep into Pepper's eyes, Tony said, "I should of guess it would have been you saving me, my own personal hero."

"I would think it would be obvious, considering," Pepper teased.

Yawning Tony said, "Maybe I was too tired that I missed the signs or that I was too busy trying to fall asleep I didn't notice what was going on."

"Come on then sleepy head!" Pepper said while dragging Tony onto his feet, "Perhaps I can help get some sleep."

With a mischievous grin, Pepper lead Tony back upstairs to bed.

_Some Nights._


End file.
